


亚利桑那的雨

by archer17



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archer17/pseuds/archer17
Summary: 忒修斯被走私犯注射了一管神奇动物的血最终版见第三章，所有情节梗概一致。





	亚利桑那的雨

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢黎声和埃斯。感谢她们慷慨地让我展开这个脑洞。

纽特竖起衣领冲进雨里。  
英伦三岛的雨总是那样地恼人，或绵密或暴烈，夹着强劲的风，总是不让人好过。人行道上到处都是雨水混着灰尘积成的水洼，路人纷纷对这位行色匆匆的男士投以不满的目光。  
纽特不知道他是否还赶得上。他按照模糊的记忆找到了忒修斯的公寓。这里已经很久没有人清理过了，家具和地板上蒙着厚厚的灰尘。他走到壁炉前，抓起飞路粉撒进去，从魔法部的壁炉里走出来。忒修斯的同事走过来，是一位叫露丝的女士，现在是傲罗队长。  
“你好纽特，我是露丝。”她看见纽特的窘况，善解人意地为他施了一个烘干咒。  
“特拉弗斯先生要见我。”他很着急，也不知所措。魔法部的信件里的说辞很暧昧，只强调情况紧急，请他在不告知父母的情况下尽快和特拉弗斯司长会面。信件的落款是法律执行司的新任首席秘书，措辞严谨，内容没有丝毫信息。  
发信人是法律执行司，这大概是和忒修斯有关的事情。忒修斯已经有段时间没联系他了，他错过了联络的固定时间。过去几年忒修斯雷定期给他亲爱的弟弟寄信，大部分都没什么实质性内容，但是无论纽特在哪里，他的信从不迟到。这封轻描淡写的信件让他觉得事情不妙。  
“很抱歉，司长正在与神奇动物管理司的司长谈话，请您到秘书室稍等。露丝，你可以走了。”首席秘书走过来，向傲罗队长使了个眼色，将他带到秘书室。  
事情不对。纽特看见露丝别在风衣内侧的令牌 ，那是傲罗队长才有的令牌，没有第二个。难道忒修斯已经不是傲罗了，他遇到什么事情了？  
纽特一抬头就看见自己的老上司迎面走来，谈话结束了。他侧过身避免与老上司对视，对方的眼睛总让他想起秃鹫。  
他进去得太快，特拉弗斯还没来得及收起脸上那副好斗的表情。纽特进来后，他才又坐回办公桌后，示意他在桌前的椅子落座。  
“你哥哥，忒修斯，在一次搜查里受伤了。”特拉弗斯苦着脸，使劲地寻找合适的语言来表达。“更准确地说，他被人注射了一管魔法生物的血。尽管我们不知道这是什么动物的血，但很明显地，这管血改变了他的生理构造和意识，根据圣芒戈的说法，他现在，严格来说，可能已经不算是人了。”  
纽特想发问，被特拉弗斯抬手阻止了。“他还活着，现在被关在部里的地牢里。两天前，对外我们已经公布他光荣殉职的消息，同时告知了你们的父母。抚恤金已经发放到斯卡曼德家族在古灵阁的金库。葬礼在下周三举行。”  
纽特愕然，他还没有做好任何心理准备。可是还好，忒修斯还活着。“你们想做什么？”他问道。  
“部里还未决定如何处置斯卡曼德。很显然地，我和你的老上司在这件事上有一些分歧。作为执法者，法律执行司认为斯卡曼德现在的状态对社会威胁极大，希望对他执行死刑。圣芒戈希望能将斯卡曼德交给他们，以研究这种生理改变是否可逆。至于魔法生物管理司——他们想留着斯卡曼德当作案例，研究改进神奇动物管理法的补充法案。”  
“你们问过忒修斯吗？”纽特努力地想做出一点挽回的尝试。他明白是什么意思：魔法生物管理司想在法律执行司的事情里插一脚，争取提高地位。神奇动物管理司穷得叮当响已经是魔法部职员的共识了。  
“斯卡曼德先生，严格来说，您的兄长，忒修斯斯卡曼德已经死亡了。也就是说，他这个人已经不存在了。之所以请你来，是因为他想在死前见你。现在你可以走了。”特拉弗斯极不耐烦地摆了摆手，几个部门相互扯皮已经够让他烦的了。  
“既然他不存在，是不是就意味着我可以把他带走？”  
“呃……”特拉弗斯盯着时钟，他的心思已经不在这上面了。“斯卡曼德先生，我可以理解为你希望我为我的部下网开一面，作为一个执法者渎职？”  
“我只是为你们提供一个合理的建议。我会带着忒修斯消失，保证没有人能在世界上找到他。”纽特发誓，这是他在办公室斗争里脑子转得最快的一次。“法律执行司得到理想的结果，魔法生物管理司没办法干涉你们的工作。假如我没有实现我的承诺，法律执行司大可以在我被发现的时候杀死我。你们有这个能力，不是吗？”  
特拉弗斯转了转眼珠，有人为这点小事提出了理想的建议，他不用承担任何后果。  
“成交。我只是在办公室向你传达了斯卡曼德的死讯并且表示哀悼。没有别的。”  
交易达成。纽特的绿眼睛此时像雨水洗过的嫩芽一样盈润。特拉弗斯这才认真地看了他一眼，让露丝进来将他带出去了。

在他们走向地牢的路上，露丝带着他熟练地躲避迎面走来的人，以免有人看见纽特斯卡曼德在魔法部做了“多余的事”。他们速度很快，纽特没来得及开口问她任何详情。很显然，特拉弗斯不允许任何人谈起这件事。将纽特带到地牢，她的任务就完成了。走之前她往纽特的口袋里塞了点东西。纽特摸了摸上面的火漆，是圣芒戈的标志。  
他一抬头，就看见了忒修斯。  
“纽特。”  
忒修斯半倚在石墙上，衣服被胡乱地套在身上。幽暗的光映在他脸上。他本想向纽特露出一个微笑的，但只能歪斜地咧了一下嘴。气氛有点尴尬，忒修斯舔了一下干裂的嘴唇。  
纽特不知道该如何反应。面前的忒修斯，或许真的不能被称作是人了。可是现在不是闲谈的时候，他看了一眼表，十五分钟后换岗的守卫就会巡视到这个牢房，他得快点把忒修斯弄出去。镣铐和锁链都是妖精铸造的，这难不倒纽特。他在威尔士得到来自妖精的馈赠。他打开箱子，用飞来咒找到那把斧子。  
“我很高兴...你来了”忒修斯的声音嘶哑干燥得像生锈的轮轴，听得牙酸。  
纽特翻了一个小白眼。提奥妈咪是要准备口述遗嘱吗？这未免太不合时宜了。有什么话等出去再说吧。  
“旅途愉快。”纽特手脚麻利地将忒修斯扔下去了。多亏地心引力，镣铐的重量让忒修斯毫无阻碍地摔进去了。他合上箱子，按照露丝带着他走的路线躲到了一个小储物间里。虽然号称任何人都无法幻影移形，但是职员们还是给自己留了几个方便出入的口子。一声爆响，纽特在警报敲响之前溜走了。

他们又回到了忒修斯的公寓。雨还在下，越来越大，噼里啪啦地敲在玻璃窗上。劲风从窗缝中呼啸着挤进来，吹得旧窗帘猎猎作响。纽特站在屋子里，看起来更像是一个闯进废弃公寓的粗鲁客人，而非屋主的兄弟。  
这里不能久留。特拉弗斯不会留情面，被抓住了反倒让他实现了杀死忒修斯的目标。傲罗很快就会追来。他打开箱子朝下面吼了一句：“你想去哪里！”  
“霍格莫德吧，我想喝黄油啤酒。”忒修斯慢悠悠的调子听起来还挺从容不迫的。  
这个混蛋。纽特突然发现自己理解了忒修斯帮自己收拾烂摊子的心情。  
他们两个在犯浑这方面还挺像的。  
四个小时后，纽特和鼻青脸肿的忒修斯坐在工作室外的干草堆上一起喝黄油啤酒。  
“不得不说，你生活过得还不错。”忒修斯嘴里嚼着几片火腿。是纽特从意大利带回来的，原本想着当作干粮，结果被忒修斯截胡当了下酒菜。“缩小咒，然后酒桶飞来？喝酒不给钱，霍格沃茨会为你骄傲的。”  
“闭嘴。”  
忒修斯仿佛彻底换了个人，不再端着那副魔法部精英傲罗，人人称赞的好哥哥的形象。这让纽特觉得过去的忒修斯像一个端庄的画像，现在画像被撕破了，露出底下不正经的样子。  
忒修斯真的变了。露丝偷偷塞给他的是忒修斯在圣芒戈的病例和治疗记录。纽特仔细地看了，情况不怎么好。最后一次的记录上面写着：“观察对象T外表的羽毛覆盖面积从手臂蔓延到背部，仅长出绒毛，无法判断是哪种鸟类。肌肉分布有明显改变，尚未显示出所融合的魔法生物的明显特征。意识偶尔混乱，体现出动物性，魔法力量混乱且增强。”  
他再看看忒修斯。现在忒修斯身上长出来的已经不只是绒毛了，他已经长出长羽了，浅金色的羽毛。是雷鸟，他还记得弗兰克在废墟里冲向天空的模样。雷鸟血侵蚀的速度太快了——截至到现在才半个月。最后一次圣芒戈的记录是四天前，他们彻底放弃治疗忒修斯的时候。短短四天就已经从绒毛长出绒羽和长羽了。侵蚀速度越来越快了。这不是好的信号。  
忒修斯当然知道。但是他们默契地从不讨论。  
砰！  
纽特回头一看，装酒的玻璃烧杯摔碎了（他这里没有专用的杯子）。忒修斯急促地喘着气，身体止不住地抖，蹲在干草垛上张开手臂又合拢再身后，眼神一会锐利一会迷茫。他的咬肌紧绷着，瞳孔扩散又凝聚，眼睛隐隐约约显现出棕黑色。  
“哈……啤酒！”忒修斯示意纽特再给他倒一点黄油啤酒灌进去。他大汗淋漓，像从池塘里爬出来的一样。  
纽特没有喂人类进食的经验，险些把忒修斯呛死。他咳了好久，总算缓过来了。  
“咳咳……酒精能麻醉那家伙一阵子。”  
“所以说……现在你身体里有两个意识？”  
“是，又不是。”  
“最开始我以为这血液只是改造我的身体而已。高热也只是因为身体不适应新状态——  
但是有一天我发现我的手臂长出了绒毛。我跑到圣芒戈，医师看我的样子就像看见新物种一样。那种感觉不是很好受。然后在他们的注视下，哦不得不说这挺丢人的，我晕过去了。  
醒过来以后没人敢靠近我。按照他们的复述，我被安置在病床上没多久，就醒来了。护士本想和我打招呼，却被我的眼神吓住了。她的原话是‘我变成了你的猎物’。呃，你知道，不是那种意思。”  
这短短半个月的时间里发生了很多事，忒修斯需要时间。他又猛地灌了一大口黄油啤酒。  
“这玩意儿，酒精味不够重。”  
“那个护士，把医师喊来以后，发现我蹲坐在床上，手臂像鸟合拢翅膀一样别在后背，我的眼睛，据说看起来是金黄色的。 他们都吓坏了。等我醒来以后已经被绑在床上了。而我对当时的场景没有任何印象。很显然他们对于危险患者还保留了一定程度的关怀，没把我丢进监狱去。”  
“那是什么感觉？”  
“就是，我能感觉到它，它能看见我。呃，就是感觉上的。慢慢地我就熟悉这种状态了：突然失去意识，倒下，然后醒来看着别人都怕你。你不知道发生了什么。他们觉得我是个不人不兽的怪物。  
我原本也是这样想的。后来昏迷发生地越来越频繁了。  
刚开始我觉得，不如就那样杀了我算了。对外我已经被宣布殉职了，我也不能再作为普通人活在世上了。别人觉得我不是人。反过来想，其实就那样死掉也很好。比起其他人，我的人生已经能算得上是过于圆满了。毕业不久就成为了傲罗，因为一腔热血上了战场，侥幸活下来回来还得到战斗英雄的荣誉，在法律执行司当傲罗队长，还和一位迷人的女性订了婚——父母生活也有保障，弟弟命硬怎么活都可以。我可以死了。  
可是这个念头一上来，我就感受到它在注视着我。盯着我。它不想死。即便曾经遭受过很多折磨，它仍然想活着，抱着一点获得自由的希望。  
很神奇是不是，被人注射了一管动物血就可以和动物建立心有灵犀的关系。当然，这也可能是我的错觉而已。它一直看着我。这种感觉，很像是另外一个自己在盯着自己。那一部分，实际上是人的动物性。它在企图想我传达些什么…”  
忒修斯仿佛在自言自语，听起来越来越含混不清。  
“告诉我，纽特，人和动物在一定程度上是共通的对吗？我感觉它成为了我的一个朋友，然后慢慢地我觉得，它就是我。我和它有一样的渴望。  
后来我不再尝试去控制它。它就是我，我就是它。它也需要发泄。每个人，每个动物都需要喘口气。他们觉得我彻底疯了。  
我已经不想理会他们了。不是自暴自弃，你知道的，生活就是这么操蛋。”  
“现在我自由了，它感受到了。它也很兴奋。现在还不是时候…不能让它…”  
忒修斯有些醉了。他重新在干草垛上坐下来，四肢舒展地仰躺在上面，享受草原区的魔法阳光。  
“...出来的感觉真好。就是，嗝，你的动物朋友们，可能不太友好。”  
“可能它们还没适应和一个大型猛禽待在一起——当初救下弗兰克我花了好多时间安抚它们。顺带一提，你融合的魔法生物是雷鸟。”纽特摸了摸从他衣领里钻出来的皮克特。今天的意外花了他太多时间，是时候去喂动物们了。他回头看见忒修斯已经摊在干草垛上睡着了。  
行吧。他偶尔也得照顾一下不着调的兄长。他召唤了一条毯子盖在忒修斯身上，祝他好梦。

“你想去哪里？”纽特把刚刚忒修斯弄乱的工作间恢复原状。“为了祝贺你重新回归自由身，或许我们应该来一次旅行？”  
“迭戈山谷。我想再见见里奥。”忒修斯裹着毯子无精打采地坐在沙漠区的边缘，刚刚苏醒的雷鸟因为离开熟悉环境而大闹了一场。待在这里可以让那家伙稍微安分一点。要是失控了，他不能保证自己不会伤到纽特。

忒修斯由衷地感谢发明了幻影移形的巫师，旅行时间大大缩短了。  
他和纽特一起站在迭戈山谷的山峰上。高地上很少树木，越往上走植物越低矮，到山顶上就只有稀疏的苔藓了。傍晚下了一场小雨。空气里弥漫着土腥味和木头腐烂的味道。湿气很重，忒修斯不大喜欢，这让他身上的羽毛变重了。因为无法穿大衣而裸露的皮肤起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。  
现在是晚上，家家户户都亮起了灯。忒修斯的视力也强化了，他盯着小镇边缘的那栋房子，房子外面还挂着他和纽特一起做的木牌。上面歪歪斜斜地刻着：“纽特和忒修斯的家”。只有一楼是亮着灯的。忒修斯几乎都可以想象到他们的父亲坐在灯下一边看报纸一边有一搭没一搭地和母亲聊天。人影摇摇晃晃地映在窗帘上，很温馨。  
纽特在他旁边吹出一声哨子。一个黑影从树木之间腾空而起，应着纽特的哨声来到山顶。他们的老伙计，鹰头马身有翼兽，里奥。礼数不能少。纽特像模像样地行了个礼，给里奥喂了一点它最喜欢的鹿肉。他环抱着里奥的脖颈，慢慢地拂过毛茸茸的头部，感受鹰头马身有翼兽的一呼一吸。里奥似有所感地蹭了一下纽特，转头看向忒修斯，打了个响鼻。  
忒修斯静静地站在旁边稍远的地方看着他们。  
纽特知道，他是在告别。

接下来是霍格沃茨。  
纽特想也不想地幻影移形到禁林里，直到他把忒修斯拉出来才觉得有些尴尬。忒修斯倒觉得没什么，其实在霍格沃茨的时候他经常来这里。不是和女同学拉小手，他就是想远离人群。当一个明星学生也很累，尤其是大部分人都是带着目的靠近你的时候。因为家里养过鹰头马身有翼兽，他很快就和禁林里的伙计混熟了。偶尔他会给它带点特别的食物，这时候鹰头马身有翼兽就会低头允许他骑上去飞一会。离校的时候他还挺舍不得它的。  
不知道纽特是不是这样。他当初离开学校，被迫坐在办公桌前，是什么样的心情？他知道纽特的博格特是办公桌。  
“你当年，埋怨过我吗？过于强势的兄长，不得已的选择。”忒修斯在这几天里已经变成了酒鬼，随身带酒壶，壶里的酒从啤酒变成威士忌和白兰地。纽特说他再这样喝下去就和美国人一样堕落了。没什么，美国还是唯一一个没被德国侵犯过的国家呢，堕落有什么。他回答道。借着酒精，他终于变得坦诚了。  
纽特不知道该说什么。当年被迫低头，确实是很不高兴的，觉得自己的自由都被剥夺了一样。不理解他的伤心的父母，人人夸奖的精英兄长，来自学校的流言蜚语……他原本不在意的东西一夜之间变成了压在身上的负担，重得抬不起头。他只看到了去魔法部这一条路，到底还是不忍心让家人伤心，心里却憋着一口气。现在回想起来，在霍格沃茨和魔法部度过的时光变得格外模糊。  
“我不知道。”  
忒修斯看着他，那双灰蓝色的眼睛越来越像鹰眼了，锐利凶狠。他们都不是喜欢沉浸在过去的人，只会一个劲地埋头前进。  
“你的书。我听说你打算再版了？”  
“知识总是要更新的。这次去新几内亚我又有了新发现...”提到这个纽特就停不住了。当他终于意识到倾诉对象是忒修斯时，忒修斯已经听了很久了，没有打断他。  
“额，你知道的，在魔法生物这部分我们还有很多要学的...”在忒修斯面前他说话总是很心虚。  
“你终于，你也是一个成熟的成年人了。”  
纽特想反驳，却一句话都说不出口。  
“帮我拿一下酒壶。”  
纽特会意，拿出酒壶放在忒修斯嘴边。忒修斯就着他的手喝了一口威士忌。  
忒修斯的手已经没有力气了：鸟类为了减轻重量并且更好地发力挥动翅膀，上肢的末端骨骼会退化。忒修斯的手在几个小时内就从正常退化到无法提物的程度了。他的腿也发生了相似的变化。纽特不得不给他做了一个简易轮椅。不过由于忒修斯的身体变化，他很容易就能抱起忒修斯。忒修斯的骨髓密度降低，是鸟类为了减轻体重进化出来的特征。  
他的哥哥，在短短几天里发生了急剧的变化。他无能为力，只能看着长羽一点点将人类的皮肤覆盖。大多数时候他也只能守着昏迷的忒修斯，看着他作为人的基因和雷鸟的基因在身体里搏斗。人类的生理构造和鸟类的生理构造终究是不同的，人类的身体是无法因为魔法生物特有的侵蚀性转变为真正的动物的。他们只会在快速的变化中因为身体无法承受而死亡。纽特见过这样的例子。无辜的少男少女因为巫师的野心死去。而忒修斯只是因为一个走私犯的报复——过去的无力感排山倒海涌来。  
这太快了。他……他没有准备好。  
“哦纽特，别告诉我你现在做噩梦了还要人抱抱。”忒修斯的腿还能勉强用力，他手臂一撑，扑到纽特身上，勉强维持着站姿。纽特稳稳地接住他，忒修斯紧紧地抱住了他。  
纽特将脸埋在忒修斯颈部的绒羽里哭了。那一片绒羽都被打湿了，他就是忍不住。他看着忒修斯一步步走向死亡，从一个意气风发的少年，从一个精干强悍的傲罗，从一个称职的兄长，变为一个待死的人。生命就像沙子一样从指间溜走。即便他的神经再怎么坚韧，也没办法抑制住伤心。他没办法像忒修斯那样从容体面地和别人告别。忒修斯总是保护着他，避免他直面这样的残酷。现在连忒修斯都要走了。  
“嘘……嘘……”忒修斯用小臂轻轻地拍着纽特的背。“别哭。每个人都是生命路上的旅人，有属于自己的道路。过去是我看着你离开，这回轮到我启程啦。”  
“答应我，好好活着。”  
禁林的树木生得高大，枝叶紧密地交错在一起，很冷。一阵阴湿的风从湖边吹来。  
“带我去个更温暖的地方吧。”

亚利桑那有广阔的沙漠，气候干燥，少雨。忒修斯眯着眼享受晴天。阳光洒在他的羽毛上，金灿灿的，闪得纽特睁不开眼。  
“我喜欢这里，新起点。”  
忒修斯的笑一如既往。纽特深深地望进那双混杂着金色和灰蓝色的眼睛，最后一次将他笑着的样子印在心里。  
“保重。”  
纽特背过身走向远处的沙丘，卷着沙尘的风迎面拂过他。沙子进了眼睛，他不该忘了戴护目镜的，纽特想道。远处卷积飘来的乌云乘风而至，遮住闪耀的太阳。  
亚利桑那要下雨了。


End file.
